Midnight on the Ship of Dreams
by ASummerBreeze
Summary: The Titanic doesn't hit an iceberg at 11:40 April 14th. Someone is murdered, and there isn't much time to catch the killer. Will Jack and Rose manage to get off the no longer doomed ship? Who killed Spicer Lovejoy? It may not be who you think.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight on the Ship of Dreams

Chapter One

AN-

I don't know what the officers would truly have said to anyone that wanted to change classes. Thus, I don't know if they would give a flying leap if Rose went to live with Jack down below, I took a stab at it and used her connections to Andrews to my benefit.

* * *

Her skin was so bright and pale in the moonlight and her green eyes were shining with the stars above them, Jack was captivated by her beauty. There was something about the way she was looking at him as they danced around the boat deck, and it made his heart thud oddly in his chest. "When the ship docks," She said softly. "I'm getting off with you."

He stared at her when she said that, and his mouth turned up into the biggest grin she had seen. "This is crazy."

"I know," She laughed with him. "It doesn't make any sense, that's why I trust it."

Staring at her, he was suddenly overcome. He bent to kiss her, capturing her mouth with his. In the distance he could hear people remarking about them, people that didn't know them or care that he had his hands all over someone else's fiancee. But none of that mattered with her in his arms and her promise close to his heart. They were going to be together. He inwardly wished Tommy was there so he could ask him to describe the angels that must be flying out of his 'arse'.

They stayed like that for a while and Jack broke the kiss when he needed a good lung-full of breath. But he kept his forehead pressed to hers. "They're looking for you, what do we do now? All your things are in your room."

"I don't really need them," She shrugged. "Remember? Just the clothes on your back and a few blank sheets of paper. I'll be fine."

"As noble as that is," And he kissed her lips to emphasize his humor. "It's really not that simple. You'll want clean underwear, probably a coat if you have one. True, I can get us into a place pretty cheap, but we'll need stuff to put into it."

She grimaced a little but nodded. "Well if the search continued I'll probably have some time to put a bag together." She paused. "But then, my art. Cal will probably burn it."

"You grab your essentials, I'll grab your art?"

She nodded with a smile and he kissed her hand before leading her into the First Class Entrance. After sneaking in momentarily, just long enough to glance around the room, Rose hurried him inside and quickly began assembling her essential things. Jack re-packed her art into the crate it had come on board in, pausing briefly to admire each piece. By the time he was done, she emerged in a violet coat that matched her gown.

"I'm ready." She approached him and kissed him, and Jack noted that her sparkler was missing from her hand. She saw his eyes direction and glanced at her hand before releasing his mouth. "I thought perhaps…well in gentile society normally when the lady leaves, she doesn't take the ring."

"I get it, just…it sort of makes this…" She was watching intently and he didn't want to say the wrong thing, he fumbled a moment before saying. "It makes it real. It's really happening."

"…I haven't the foggiest, Mr. Hockley, I haven't seen the young lady at all this evening…"

Rose motioned for him to follow her quickly out the second door of the room once again and thankfully, they evaded Cal, Lovejoy and Mr. Guggenheim, but found themselves running right into Mr. Thomas Andrews. Rose muttered under her breath, steadying herself against Jack. "Mr. Andrews, I'm so sorry!"

"Quite all right, young Rose." He smiled at the blonde man with her. "Hello, Jack."

"Hello," He replied nervously, managing a smile of his own.

Andrews glanced down at the bag and crate they were carrying and quickly glanced away. He had heard whispers about Mr. Hockley's teenaged fiancee and how she had been gallivanting about with a man from steerage, but it wasn't any of his business. Personally, he felt like the girl seemed much more lively and happy when she was with the young man, and that was all the better for anyone. But he knew polite society expected otherwise from her.

Rose saw him glance at her bag and she looked panicked at first, glanced over her shoulder to make sure Mr. Lovejoy wasn't sneaking up on them. "Mr. Andrews, may I ask you…?"

"Anything Rose, come, come along." He knew she must be trying to avoid someone, and that her room was close, so he guided them to the First Class promenade. It was chilly tonight, Rose was glad she had brought the coat after all. "Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

Glancing over the black sea around them, she was temporarily distracted, wondering how they managed to steer at night. She had to hand it to the crew, they were some very brave men, she couldn't imagine having that sort of stress on her. "Er, I'm sorry. I was going to ask, if I…I don't want to leave the ship with Cal and my mother," Andrews took a deep breath but did not comment. "I want to leave with Jack and that will be nearly impossible if I stay in my suite on B deck until we dock.."

"I understand. Jack, are all the bunks in your room occupied?"

Jack nodded hesitantly, having a feeling this would complicate things. He tightened his grip on Rose's hand. "I can sleep on the floor, though, and give the bunk to her."

Andrews shook his head, frowning at the thought. "That won't be necessary. I tell you what, I'll speak to the stewards for third and inform them that a first class lady will be coming to stay in your room. Then you ought not to have any trouble." He pulled a pad from his jacket to make himself a note. "Jack, what room are you in?"

"G60."

Andrews scribbled his note and nodded, smiling at the two. Then he paused, glancing at Rose with a kind, but serious smile. "Now Miss Rose, is there…anything I can do for you as far as Mr. Hockley is concerned? Anything…that the Master at Arms might need to be informed about?"

She hesitated. "He has a tendency to be very near to violent when he loses his temper, and he does, he does lose it but…he hasn't harmed me. He has sent Lovejoy chasing me all about the decks though."

Andrews scribbled some more and then smiled at them one last time. "You're good to go, Miss. But I must warn you that as a third class passenger, you won't have the same freedom that you previously had."

"I understand," She reached to touch his arm ever so lightly. "Thank you, for not thinking the worst of us."

He smiled gently, shrugging. "You know it's not my place to say this, so forgive me. I have a wife, and a daughter. And I love them so. I hope one day she will be brave enough to marry for love rather than status. And I'm happy to see you do so yourself. You never seemed very happy with Mr. Hockley."

They all shared a brief smile and he said goodbye, heading forward toward the Bridge. Rose looked at Jack and smiled up into his face. "Well Mr. Dawson, show me the way home."

His heart pounded at the idea, and the way her voice smoothed over the words. He nodded and picked the crate back up, and lead her to the 3rd Class entrance. Down the stairs and a few hallways and finally, they came across the short stretch of rooms that held Jack and Frabrizio's quarters with their Swedish roommates. He paused outside of his door and dropped the paintings, making her face shift from calm to alarm, and moreso when he swooped down to lift her into his arms. "I believe this is what _proper _gentlemen do.."

She laughed as he carried her across the threshold and shook her head, catching the other three men in the room's attention. Jack smiled sheepishly at them and set her on her feet before retrieving the wooden crate from the hall. "Guys, Fabri, this is Rose. She's gonna be staying with us the rest of the trip."

Glancing between them Rose smiled softly, and only Fabrizio hopped down from his bunk and shook her hand. "Jack has said many good things about you!"

Jack passed him an annoyed glance and Rose smiled brightly, patting Fabrizio's upper arm before she slipped down onto the bottom bunk. "Now if you don't mind, it's been a very, very long day."

With a sigh, Jack slapped the light off and slid to lie next to her, his arms encircling her waist gently. He was still inwardly shocked at the turn of events, that night. She had given herself to him in a way he never would have imagined she would. She continued to shock the hell out of them, the present situation very much included. But Jack had always hoped to find love at some point in his wild escapades across the globe, what better way to do that than aboard the largest moving object known to man? This voyage was making history. He didn't mind being a part of it at all.

* * *

Coming down the staircase on his way to bed, Thomas Andrews was rather surprised, and disheartened when he was spotted by Caledon Hockley, who had just been sucking on a cigarette while muttering in a sharp tone to his manservant. Cal wasted no time, and hurried over to flag the ship's designer down. "Mr. Andrews. Thank God. You know this ship better than anyone. If someone were to hide out somewhere on it, where would be best place be?"

Ah, well, this left Andrews with a very easy situation. It could have been a lot more sticky. He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Oh well. If I had to say, I'd say cargo. Not a lot of foot traffic thereabouts."

"Damn! Lovejoy!" Cal was gone as fast as he came, and Andrews was glad. That was one confrontation he did not want to have.

Having dropped a note with the stewards responsible for the third class, he was done with his duties for the day, and rather exhausted after the tour he had given the Hockley party before. Arriving in his room, he quickly poured a glass of brandy and sat at the fire with a plan in his lap. His way of unwinding after a long day. There were a few things that would need to be adjusted before the ship sailed with passengers again and he knew they would need to buy binoculars for the lookout before they left New York, but all in all, things seemed to be going rather well. If he could only lobby for more lifeboats aboard, then it would really be complete.

Ah well. As he sipped his drink, he thought. At least the ice hasn't been a problem.

* * *

The shots rang out like thunder and woke several of the nearby rooms immediately. It wasn't long at all before an officer had the door down, and several passengers and crewmen alike were lumped in the doorway, staring at Caledon Hockley where he stood in his stateroom as he towered over his manservant, who was lying on the carpet, and bleeding profusely.

By morning, everyone was atwitter over something or other, and as The Countess of Rothes went to sit at her place in the Café, she felt strangely out of sync with everyone else. The Molly Brown soon joined her with Madeleine Astor, who was discussing whatever had happened with the older American woman. "I just saw it coming, Maggie, I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that this sort of thing would happen."

"What on earth happened?" The Countess asked, certain the Captain had died or something.

"Oh that Cal Hockley shot someone last night." Molly replied, shaking her head.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm, shot him right dead, and no sooner than after Ruth's daughter took off."

They all froze when Ruth paused by the table, having contemplated sitting and pretending her life was not falling apart around her. She looked at all of them, studied them, and wondered if any of them could save her from the disaster, but realized no one could. Trying to keep a hold of what little dignity she had left, she walked away and opted to skip breakfast that morning in favor of a quiet drink in her stateroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight on the Ship of Dreams

Chapter Two

"Jack, Jack!"

Jack groaned as he rolled over and peaked between sleepy lids at his friend, who was dancing around the room wildly. "Fabi, I'm tryin' to sleep here." Rose stirred in his arms and he sighed, so much for that. Slipping his arms from around her he sat up and rubbed at his face. "What?"

"Jack, the Hockley, he _shoot_ somebody!"

"What!" Rose nearly smacked her head on the top bunk trying to sit up, and she ended up crawling across the mattress to climb out and head for the door. The purple dress she had slept in was wrinkled and stained from their excursions below deck, and still it was oddly beautiful on her. Jack jumped up to grab her arm.

"Where're you going?"

"He might have shot my mother, Jack!"

Fabrizio shook his head quickly. "No, no. He shoot a man." At this, Rose and Jack looked at one another, and then Fabrizio, who took that as a push for more information. "Ah. Tommy said that he got arrested, and that some cop in first class is gonna look into it."

Standing, Jack grabbed Rose's hand. "Well this is no way to start the morning." He said softly, smiling at Rose when she looked up at him sadly. "How's about we get some grub?" She managed a soft smile and nodded, and Fabrizio led them to the third class dining hall. After getting food they sat with Tommy and Helga, who Fabrizio flirted with for the entire meal.

"I heard it was about money," Tommy told them. "The ol' coppa was tryin' t'rip Hockley off so he shot 'im cold."

Jack looked at Rose briefly to gauge her reaction, but she kept her eyes on her food and her face blank. Under the table, he grabbed her hand gently and smiled at her. She returned his smile and went back to her breakfast, but Jack was struggling with his appetite, wondering how close Cal had been to finding them and shooting them dead over everything. He was lost in his thoughts as Tommy railed on, and it wasn't long before his friend caught on.

"…and your mother is a shite eating gutter whore…"

Jack blinked, glaring up at him. "Hey…"

"There y'are, boy'o." Tommy would have repeated what he had been talking about when suddenly the room was hushed and everyone turned to look at a man, middle aged and obviously not dressed to be in the third class standing on one of the tables.

"Pardon me ladies and gentlemen but I was just hoping that I could find Miss Dewitt Bukater…"

Rose glanced nervously at Jack and when he squeezed her hand, she stood and faced the man. He smiled, although it was an odd smile, and he turned to walk out into the hallway, and she and Jack quickly followed. As soon as they were out of the crowded room and able to think, he introduced himself. "How do you do? I'm Edwin Lightfoot."

"Pleasure," She said, shaking his hand, and surprising the hell out of him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Lightfoot?"

"I'm investigating the death of Spicer Lovejoy and I was rather hoping to question you in the matter." He flipped a little notepad out of his waistcoat. "It is to my understanding that you are engaged to Mr. Hockley?"

"I'm sorry sir, but no. I was formerly engaged to Mr. Hockley." Rose quickly became nervous, hugging herself, she tried to look stern past it all, but every part of her expected Cal to round a corner and snatch her up. She had hoped things could have gone somewhat peaceably but she supposed she had been unreasonable in that desire. Now her only desire was to get through the last couple of days of the cruise without being scathed.

"Forgive me madam but it must be terribly hard to call off a wedding as grand as yours from the middle of the Atlantic ocean?"

"Hardly, there's a Marconi room, I can go up there any time I choose and send a message to my family."

Jack idled nervously beside her, sure he was going to be implicated in the crime any second now. The investigator looked him up and down and managed a smile, one of those fake, snobby smiles that made his skin crawl. "Forgive me, but we haven't been introduced Mr. Uh…"

"Dawson. Jack Dawson."

"Ah yes, Mr. Dawson. You stole Miss Bukater's 56 carat diamond necklace."

Rose was taken aback by the accusation and she looked like she could spit. Jack further slid her arm into the crook of his to try and calm her down, but it wasn't working in the slightest. "Excuse me, what did you just accuse him of doing?"

"Mr. Hockley informed me, as well as the purser and master at arms that the necklace which he bought you went missing." He added cooly. "He suspected Mr. Dawson as the thief."

Jack could put up with quite a bit, he had a pretty thick skin, but he was having none of this. "Well from what I've heard about last night it sounds a bit like he suspected Mr. Lovejoy more than he suspected me." Rose glanced at him in surprise, and had to suppress a smile. He slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You, and the ship's crew, are free to search our room, if you like."

Incensed, Lightfoot scribbled a few notes and then quickly put his pad away. "I will be sure to let the master at arms know. In the mean time, Mr. Hockley has requested a word with you." He looked at Jack. "Alone."

"Eat shit and die."

"Jack!" Rose frowned a little. "That's enough." She faced Lightfoot again. "Where is he?"

* * *

Cal was surprised when the door opened and his fiancee, looking like she was being marched to her execution, entered. He sat up straight on the chair he had been on, and looked at her with pathetic eyes. "Come back. This is madness, Rose. I can give you everything. I can give you the world."

Rose crossed her arms. "And the only cost is my freedom."

Cal frowned at that and sighed, dropping his gaze. Rose studied him closely and leaned back against the door, which had been closed behind her. "Why did you do it?"

He smiled slightly. "It was self defense, Rosie, dearest." That would get him off the hook at least.

"What would you have to defend yourself from Lovejoy for?"

"He was mad with greed. I caught him with his hand in the safe and he pulled his gun on me. I had to protect myself and the Hockley fortune."

"And why did you want to see me?"

"Ah," He nodded to the other chair. "My coat. Take it. I want you to have it."

"I don't want your coat, Cal…"

"Will you just take the bleeding thing and not argue with me about it? For once in your life?" He watched her intently as she sighed, picked it up and draped it over her arm without another word. "Rose," She looked at him and his heart thumped at the sight of those eyes. "Rose, I want you to know despite the arrangement, despite the pomp, I suppose. You were it, for me."

Rose wasn't sure of what to say to that. It was probably the closest thing to a compliment that he had ever paid her. She looked at him and walked closer, pausing to brush her fingertips along his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes and she smiled softly. Cal had been the first man she had thought she had loved, had been the first person she had given herself to. She had assumed he would be her husband one day, and it was strange to tell herself that that wouldn't happen. Strange as it was, she was glad. Because in reality, she couldn't love him the way she loved Jack. She bent to press a kiss to his cheek, and left the room quickly.

Left with the lingering feeling of her lips on his face, and the ache in his heart, Cal sunk into himself more.

Jack had been waiting in the hall and jumped when the door opened, glancing up at the redhead as she exited. His immediate concern was that she was safe, unharmed, and not terribly upset and when he first saw her, it was difficult to judge what she was thinking, but she wasn't physically harmed at least. She didn't meet his gaze at first, but after pausing to shut her eyes and take a deep breath, she looked to him and offered him her hand.

"Let's go for a walk, darling."

* * *

Lunch was being served, so the deck wasn't terribly crowded. She just needed the air. She needed to breathe. She needed sunshine and Jack and to forget the look in Cal's eyes when she had left him. She didn't love Cal, that wasn't an issue and she knew enough to know that. But she was human, far more than he was, and she didn't like to see people's pain.

"Are you okay?" He was so gentle with her, so understanding. She didn't know how he could be so damned wonderful all of the time.

"Yes." She nodded. "I just felt…I don't know. I felt _sorry_ for him, you know?" She sighed. "I'm not sure he was lying to me."

"He lied about me."

"He didn't even mention that." She unfolded his coat from her arm and looked at it, it was heavy. Really heavy. Slipping it on, she immediately slid her hands into the pockets and frowned at the feeling of cool metal in the pocket. She lifted her hand out and immediately shoved it back in. "Jesus!"

"What? What is it?"

"The necklace is in the coat."

"Shit, he did set us up."

"No," She waved for him to quiet down and he stared. "No, he said he wanted me to have it. He told them it was missing so he could file the insurance claim, probably."

Jack had to hand it to Cal, he wasn't sure there was anyone alive that could do something so generous and so self centered at the same time. "That's gonna be a bitch to keep from getting stolen."

"They'd be stupid to steal it, no jeweler would ever buy it from anyone of lower standing." She ran her fingers over it in her pocket and felt something under the necklace. Biting her lip, she slipped her hand past it and found a wad of US currency and a note.

_Make sure to give your mother the amount separated by this note, the rest, including the necklace, is yours. Good luck to you, yours, Cal._

Rose shook her head and looked at Jack. "I think we might be able to get a decent place in America." She showed him the money. "And I think we're going to be just fine for a while once we're all settled in."

Jack stared at the money with wide eyes and had to finally sit down on one of the benches. Since his parents had died he hadn't lead a charmed life at all. Never really lived in a nice place, always under bridges or in people's leaky rooms for pennies a day. Now he had the opportunity to start over with the woman he loved and not freeze his ass off. "I'll be goddamned," He murmured.

Rose moved to sit next to him and hid the money, looking over at him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I'm…yeah I…" He smiled over at her, his blue eyes twinkling with the promise of his love. "I'll give you a good life, Rose. We'll even send Cal his money back one day. We'll just get a head start on it."

She nodded, breathless. "I trust you."

Leaning over, he pressed a quick but firm kiss to her mouth. "I…I love you."

Rose stared at him, her heart pounding at the sound of his voice, at the words he was saying. Good Lord, it could not have been a more perfect moment for him to say it and she felt…at peace. She grinned in response and kissed him as well, lingering, deeply. She poured her heart and soul into the kiss and he knew her response before she even managed to gasp it between kisses. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight on the Ship of Dreams

Chapter Three

* * *

By dinner that night, the ship was abuzz with new gossip. Free of Cal's overwhelming grasp, Rose felt free to travel up to her old stateroom to pick up a few more clothing items and knick knacks, although there were already two ladies in steerage making her brand new dresses of humbler designs than what she currently owned. Jack of course, didn't volunteer or ask to tag along, he was right behind her, and she was glad for it. She felt safer with him, like no one could force her to stay above and like Lovejoy's spirit couldn't attack her just so long as he was at her side.

The door opened with a familiar heaviness, and she was quick to dart back to her things as Jack stood in the sitting area with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He rocked on his heels, watching her flash around hunting things down. She muttered about not being able to find some jewelry as she finished up and Jack chuckled. How kind of Cal, to give her cash and that goddamned necklace but to take back some of her more petty pieces of jewelry. He shook his head as she returned and offered her a smile. "Maybe they're just not where you remember?"

"No, that's not it, I always put them back in the box," She sighed. "I suppose I just didn't deserve them in the end." She bit the comment off sharply, but spat it without chewing a bit. She was getting rather snippy, and Jack wondered how much of that was his own fault.

Before they had the chance to leave, the master-at-arms walked into the doorway and looked around, immediately recognizing her when he saw her. "Miss Dewitt Bukater, I did not expect to see you here again." He walked a few more steps further, glancing around. "Shame, what happened. Were you particularly close to Mr. Lovejoy, Miss?"

"I'm afraid not," Rose frowned at Jack and he nodded his understanding, tucking an arm around her shoulders tightly, to hold her close before he moved to guide her out.

"I feel as though I should warn you, we don't have evidence to hold Mr. Hockley much longer. Afraid we have more that he did not kill Mr. Lovejoy." He watched as they froze just before the door.

"Um," Jack turned back. "I thought you caught him with the gun? And the body?"

"We did, young man," He looked Jack up and down, clearly marking him with disdain. "But when we took him into our custody he had no gunpowder on his hands. There's always gunpowder when you shoot a man." He walked to the window to look out at the water, which was peachy now that dusk had started to fall. "No, our suspicion now, mine and Mr. Lightfoot's, is that he knows who killed Spicer Lovejoy and he's protecting them."

Jack immediately raised his hands in defense. "Listen, he was a pain in the ass but I never wanted the guy dead…" Both Rose and the Master glared slightly at his use of the profanity, and Jack sighed. "Besides, I was in my room. All my roommates will tell you."

"And you, Miss Dewitt Bukater? You were not close to Mr. Lovejoy, but did you hold a grudge against him?"

"God, no! I was with Jack…I couldn't have killed him."

"I thought not, Miss. Just my duty to ask." He bowed slightly, as if to show defeat. "The very best to you, Miss. Please see to it that Mr. Dawson gets back where he belongs soon, or we'll be having complaints." He walked away and out the door and Rose glanced to Jack, then she made the quick trip down the little corridor that lead to Cal's room and, with a sigh of relief, found his door unlocked.

She regretted it soon after she opened that door, the carpet was stained with a great deal of blood. She supposed in a man of Lovejoy's size, that was to be expected. Covering her mouth with her hand, she choked back the urge to vomit, and turned to Jack. She didn't say anything, her eyes were full of tears, her face was pale, and he knew. Before he had a chance to gather her up, though, the bang of the door behind him made him jump.

"What are you two doing in here? This room was sealed to preserve evidence!" It was Lightfoot, and he was in quite a rage. Jack tried to think up his best excuse, but before he could work his magic on the angry detective, he was called to his lover, by her gripping his shirt. The noise the door made, on top of the smell and sight of dried blood had upset her so. She barely looked at him as she turned to face him and promptly vomited all over his front.

* * *

Freshly bathed and changed into a clean set of clothes that another passenger had loaned him while his were washed by a friend, Jack tossed his wet towel with an angry motion as he glared at Lightfoot, who was watching him with a slightly guilty expression as he exited the wash room. Taking a deep breath he considered what he wanted to say, but he realized he wasn't calm enough to try and talk to this insufferable man. He dug in his pockets for a cigarette that he had bummed and lit it with the matchbook that he had swiped from Rose's room, waving the match out before he took a long, deep drag.

He waited long enough to exhale that drag and take another before he tried to speak to Lightfoot. "She wanted to be there. I can't explain it but she had to see it."

Normally, the other man would have made a comment like 'Clearly', but it seemed so inappropriate. The young lady had been so embarrassed. He had half expected to find them out as murderers, but seeing her reaction to the scene of the crime had quickly changed his mind, about her. He studied Jack and stood up straight from his place against the wall. "The situation is very…difficult."

"Tell me about it," Jack immediately made to go back to his stateroom, where he had laid Rose down to rest and settle her stomach while he bathed. His concern wasn't for his image, but for her health. The investigator followed, and that was just as well. Jack knew he had no authority on the ship, the crew were just letting him play police officer. And as long as Rose was safe, he wasn't concerned. "I suppose you still have questions that need answers…"

"Mr. Dawson, one of the important parts of solving a crime is establishing motive…"

"Yes, I'd heard that somewhere before."

Lightfoot caught up to try and avoid the puffs of smoke that were flowing back behind Jack as he walked, feeling like the artist was blowing him off in more ways than one. "I'm having a difficult time understanding why Mr. Hockley would kill Lovejoy, or, why he would cover for someone else who did. Unless…"

"It all comes down to Rose," Jack knew she couldn't have, but the fact that Cal had given her money, that in and of itself was suspicious. He knew they couldn't find out about that. "Were you aware that Miss Dewitt Bukater's jewelry had been picked through, _detective_?"

Lightfoot wrinkled his nose at the disdain in the younger man's voice. "Call me Mr. Lightfoot," He corrected. "And do continue."

"She couldn't find some stuff when we were in her room. I suspect whoever took her necklace got the rest too and maybe they were involved. Maybe Lovejoy caught them and they killed him. Maybe Cal caught Lovejoy stealing Rose's sh-" He paused, glancing at the other man. "Er, things."

"That wouldn't explain where those things are now," Lightfoot muttered.

"Well, I'm not the detective, sir. It's _your _job to figure that out," Approaching his door at last, he turned to him. "You have yourself a nice evening, I'm going to go see if Rose is feeling any better."

* * *

_Spicer Lovejoy had had enough of the cat and mouse game. He was exhausted, and, at present, felt that his salary did not reasonably fit his tasks. Sighing, he was more than prepared to sleep, but as he was going to pass Miss Rose's room, he saw the light on through the cracked door, and hoped beyond hope, that she had returned for the night. For good. At least long enough so he could sneak in and grab her and take her back to Cal, who had gone to bed only ten or fifteen minutes ago._

_Pushing the door very slowly, he took a deep breath and looked around the door frame, but Rose was not in sight. He could hear someone ransacking her things, and his concern, suddenly, became Mr. Hockley's property. Clearly, a thief had somehow gotten into the room. Probably that slime from the third class that Miss Rose had taken with. Sneering, he drew his pistol and stepped slowly into the room and across the sitting area, creeping back toward her bedroom._

_Sliding through that open door, he paused and lowered the hand holding the gun. Staring in shock, he shook his head before managing to speak up. "Wh-what are YOU doing in here?" The figure turned, and Spicer knew he had been right about their identity. "What the hell are you doing in here? What are you doing with those things?"_

_The shot sounded like thunder cracking through the calm of night, and Cal, having just retired to him room and seated himself for a brandy, immediately realized it had come from Rose's room. Panicked, sure she had returned and been killed by her gutter rat, he ran across the little hallway to her suite, and threw open the connecting door. When he saw Lovejoy laying on the floor, he nearly vomited. The man was still alive, trying to stutter past the blood in his mouth. Cal looked up at the figure standing nearby. "What have you done?"_

_He could hear people coming and had to decide quickly. He grabbed the gun and waved to the door behind him. "Go. Shut it behind, will you? I'll…I'll see what I can do…" It had been his intention to bend down and try to control the bleeding, but the idea of ruining his suit had paused him, and the door opened before he had the chance._

* * *

The knocking at the door was what woke her. Jack had left only moments ago to play cards and drink with his friends, she had insisted that she was all right. She just didn't feel up for drinking beer a few hours after having been sick. Some food might do her some good though, so she was hoping the person knocking had brought her something from the dining room. Helga often smuggled breads and things in napkins and she was such a sweet girl. Rose wasn't expecting what she found when she opened the door.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater managed something of a smile when she saw her daughter's round, perfect face. She remembered being seventeen, only too well. She had married Rose's father and been newly pregnant with her by her 18th birthday, and she had hoped the same would come to pass for her daughter. She had hoped to be saved from her life, which seemed to be sinking around her with only one lifeboat, Hockley. Rose didn't know how Ruth had found the nerve to climb down that low, but she knew it must be important if she had.

Ruth paused, glancing her daughter over. She was wearing a pale blue dress that she had insisted on buying from France, designed to be far simpler than the rest of her clothes. A little less restrictive than some of her pieces. "Darling," She said softly. "I…I don't know what to do with Truvy. She's just been so sick with grief for you and so I sent her to rest. I was hoping you would help me get ready for dinner." She smiled a little more at her only child, reaching to stroke her face. "And that you would join us, one last time before the ship docks Thursday?"

Rose didn't know why she said yes, but she did, and the elevator ride up the decks felt like riding an elevator in a shaft filled with water. Long, and deadly, terrifying. She helped Ruth dress for dinner and took the short walk to the staircase, to make the descent back down into the bowels of the ship. That's where Cal, newly cleaned up to enjoy his freedom met them. Ruth, who normally would slip her arm into his, walked right past and he offered Rose the crook of his limb instead.

"I never realized how lovely you were in blue," He commented, looking her up and down. "I'm glad you joined us. I need to speak with you. Alone."

* * *

Jack was a little bit drunk by the time he reached his cabin, and he had every intention of going back to get more hammered, but the plate of food in his hand wasn't going to go to waste in some other asshole's belly. He had tried to find things that Rose would like, although he didn't know a lot about what she did like at this point. Hell, everyone liked rolls and potatoes, right? They had to. He couldn't imagine life without either. Surely his beautiful lady would appreciate the lengths he went to to get the plate of food there in one piece!

Managing to open the door he turned the light on and strode up to the bed, where the covers were lumped together on his bunk. "Hey, if you sleep so much this early, you'll be up all night, silly! Wake up, I brought something to eat!" He laughed at the sound of his own voice and bent down to shake her. "Rose? C'mon…." When he touched the blankets, of course, they fell right to the mattress and he blinked in surprise. "Rose?"

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be there, but when the younger Miss Dewitt Bukater followed her mother down to dinner, he couldn't resist having a peak. JUST a look. The door had not closed all the way as they walked away and he had smiled politely, pausing behind them to catch it and slither in, since no one else was passing by to see them. He had to work quickly, God only knew how long they would be gone.

He skimmed through books and photos, looked at the empty ash trays in the room and the mostly empty liquor bottles. It was all very interesting. But not of any help. She didn't have any notes laying around so he wondered if she even had any friends that she communicated with. He strolled over to her wardrobe and popped it open, chuckling at the tiny little corsets inside. God, women were mad for willingly wearing the damn things!

Suddenly, he spotted a dress in the back that was half laying on the floor. He bent to lift it and pulled it out, it was pale green, and light. Probably something she only wore around the house, so to speak. He doubted, however, that she walked through large amounts of blood on a daily basis. The train of her gown would say otherwise and he ran his fingers over it. Crunchy, dry, but pretty fresh.

Lightfoot let out a deep sigh, glancing up thoughtfully. "She knows something. She was there."


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight on the Ship of Dreams

Chapter Four

AN- Sorry for the delay on this story! I got caught up in my current Rose/Cal endeavour. I did want to note in reply to the wonderful Nutzkie's review, I am not personally aware of any GSR test back in 1912, I mostly thought they might examine Cal's hands for any GSR. As someone who has never fired a gun I am not sure how much GSR there would be, or if it would be visible or tangible, but that was my thinking there.

I've also used this chapter to amend a statement Rose made before about marching up to the Marconi room. As Nutzkie said, passengers would have to go through the Enquiry/Purser's office on C Deck.

* * *

Cal knew he didn't have long before Ruth realized he had dragged Rose away for a private conversation. No doubt, she would be missing them both sooner than later. He also knew dragging her daughter too far away would unleash too many questions, and so, he only took her to the First Class Reception Room, right next to the dining room, to speak with her. Rose was reluctant the whole way, dragging her heels slightly, but he could tell when he looked at her that she was desperately trying to hide her fear. Releasing her hand, he stood back from her, shaking his head. "Do you think it is my intention to gun you down here in front of everyone on this ship?"

Rose's beautiful green eyes narrowed at that and she held her chin high, trying to look as intimidating as she possibly could. "Not everyone aboard this ship fits into these rooms, Cal."

"Yes, yes, street filth be damned," He muttered, growing frustrated at the lack of time he had to get this out. "Rose, it's your mother."

She turned to look behind her and frowned in confusion when she looked at him again. "What are you talking about? Mother is…"

"She did it, Rose. She killed Lovejoy."

* * *

_Staring in shock, he shook his head before managing to speak up. "Wh-what are YOU doing in here?" The figure turned, and Spicer knew he had been right about their identity. "What the hell are you doing in here? What are you doing with those things?" He should have known better, those were some of his last thoughts. In lowering his beloved pistol, he had lowered his guard, and he could see the desperation in her eyes as she snatched the gun from him and raised it on him. He lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…"_

"_Well I tried, didn't I? I mean, at her age she should marry. I was married to her father…her no-good father!" The women was becoming hysterical and Spicer pretty much knew the moment his number was up. "But she ruined all of it! She took up with that no-good bastard and now I'm forced to make my living off of stolen jewelry…"_

"_Madam…"_

_BANG._

_She hadn't really thought about killing him. Shooting him had been a combination of rage, fear and reflex when he had made to step toward her. But before she knew it he was lying at her feet, and blood was pooling out of him all over the rug. His hand shook above him briefly, like he was asking for help, but it quickly lowered to his stomach, where he tried to staunch the bleeding. By the time Cal came rushing through the door he was almost gone, tiny bubbles of red popping between his lips._

_Her almost son-in-law took one look at her, and she thought for certain he would have killed her too. But he motioned for her to go through the door. She didn't hesitate and didn't hear what he was saying as she ran over Lovejoy's lifeless body, her skirts sweeping the blood that was everywhere. She handed him the pistol and darted down the little hall, moving immediately to change and crawl into her bed with the rest of her bottle of scotch._

* * *

By the time he had spit it all out, Rose looked sick. She was covering her mouth, her hand trembling. Her eyes were full of tears. Thinking it over, she looked up at him. "She…if they find out she'll be arrested. Cal.."

Cal's hands went instinctively to her face, cupping her cheeks. "Which is why I'm telling you, so you know the truth and you can help me keep that insufferable Lightfoot fellow out of our business." He smiled softly, and Rose almost felt like it was the nicest moment they had ever had. "The money should sustain her. And hopefully it will help keep you and Dawson far, far away from her."

Rose stared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

He shook his head. "Because, I'll win the trial, Rose. You and …well he wouldn't win. He doesn't have the means to win, and I always do." No sooner had that moment ended, but Ruth came traipsing into the room, her eyes wild with worry, even when she set eyes on Cal and Rose, with Cal caressing her face. She approached, waving her delicate little fan.

"Is everything all right?" She glanced between them with eyes that were sharp as needles, and Rose felt her belly twist with disgust. Ruth knew, she had to know that Rose knew. And it dawned over her features as she fixed Cal with a look of utter shock. "You…how dare you…"

"Oh mother," Rose shook her head. "You're unimaginable." Shrugging out of Cal's touch, she made a mad dash for the nearest stairwell that might take her back down into the bowels of the ship, desperate for Jack's reassuring eyes and the way he made sense of even the worst things about the world. She didn't know why she had come up here, but she was reminded yet again that she had been born into the wrong family.

Jack had made it up the decks in record timing, and he was carefully navigating the first class halls, trying to come up with some sort of plan to get Rose back, as he was sure she had been kidnapped. Somehow he had ended up on a landing of the staircase, and realizing this, he immediately made a mad dash for the first class dining saloon. He wasn't more than a few feet from where he had started when he ran into Molly Brown, who was descending to eat with the Countess.

"Hey," He hurried over. "Hey Maggie. I need…they took Rose, she's gone."

"Sir, you're not supposed to be down here…" He'd been spotted. Molly shot the steward one hell of a glare and met Jack halfway.

"You just missed her, Jack, she just went up and out thatta way," She pointed above her. "Said something about sending out a message. I don't think that silly girl realizes she has to put in word to the Enquiry office.."

"Sir, if you don't leave I'm going to have to.."

"It's quite all right, Sir, Mr. Dawson is assisting me in my investigation." Jack spun to see Lightfoot standing there, smiling ever so slightly at him. The steward finally left him be and Lightfoot approached. "Jack, I'm glad I found you. I discovered something very interesting tonight, and I need to speak with your mistress. Might I accompany you above deck?"

Jack flinched at his terminology, sobering up faster and faster. "Sure, but don't ever refer to Rose as my mistress again." Lightfoot nodded his agreement and followed Jack in his mad dash to the boat deck. They were halfway out the door when Rose came rushing into view and Jack made a noise of relief as he hurried to scoop her up into his arms. "Where have you been? I was worried."

"I'm sorry!" She clung to him, shaking her head. "Mother said she wanted me to come to dinner but…something terrible ended up happening!" He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly and Lightfoot watched with a faint smile before he shook it off. "I was going to…I was going to try and send a message to the police but the man was so rude!"

Jack shook his head. "You have to fill out a request a few decks down, Rosie. Shh, it's okay."

Lightfoot figured now was the time, since the girl was clearly so upset with her mother anyway. "Miss Dewitt Bukater, I just…I was wondering if you knew if your mother had any grudge against Spicer Lovejoy?"

Rose took a few deep breaths into Jack's shirt and wiped at her eyes, looking at Lightfoot. "She killed him. She did it, Cal is protecting her." Her eyes were glassy and red with her tears, but she seemed to be telling the truth. "Cal is protecting her because he…we wouldn't want her to be caught. But she doesn't even care that he's risking everything."

Jack looked over to Mr. Lightfoot. "I believe you've found your criminal, Mr. Lightfoot."

* * *

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Lightfoot but you have no authority aboard this vessel, and I do not see this dress as a smoking gun, forgive my pun." Mr. Bailey shook his head as he sat down in his chair at his desk. "Unfortunately, even if you had more evidence, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is a member of a very highly respected family in the United States. Her husband sailed with Captain Smith on several occasions, and I find it highly unlikely that the woman would kill a simple bodyguard in cold blood. Perhaps, assuming she did this, mind you, there was more going on than met the eye."

Rose had tears streaming down her face as she listened to the exchange. It was true, her beloved Papa had been a respected First Officer in the last few years of his career. He had retired early when things had seemed set, and had died when their debts had started to get the best of them. Ruth had told Rose he had died from the stress, but she was a bright girl, and suspected that the alcohol had helped put an end to his misery.

She broke away from where Jack was holding her to step into the room, not caring that she certainly did not belong there. "She killed him because she was stealing my things to sell, Officer Bailey. My father died in bankruptcy, there was very little left when I was introduced to Mr. Hockley and she was counting on our marriage to sustain her. But Cal and I aren't getting married now. We're not getting married and she can't stand the idea of being poor."

"Miss Dewitt Bukater," He said calmly, one brow raised sternly. "You do not belong in here. This area is designated for crew members only." Standing, but still calm, he nodded toward the doorway. "Go on back to your berths, if anything happens to your mother, you will be informed, I assure you."

Defeated, at least for now, Rose's shoulders sunk as Jack took her hand to lead her back. He was not quite so defeated, and he fixed Bailey and Lightfoot with a tight glare. "You guys are all doing a _great_ job to keep the passengers on board this ship safe, well done." As he turned to leave with her he added, "I'm sure poor Mr. Lovejoy's family will be most impressed of all."

Jack didn't wait for whatever retaliation they would offer, he lead Rose back to their room. She was quiet and somber and he smiled down at her softly. "Don't you worry, if they were willing to slap some cuffs on Hockley, they'll arrest your Mom."

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this," She said sadly. "I wish she could be satisfied with making a new life for herself."

"My Dad used to have this saying, you can wish in one hand and sh-…" Rose's sharp glance made him drop his own gaze, although, he was smirking at her reaction. "Well the idea is you see which one will fill up first."

He was surprised when that earned a little snicker from his lady love. She was visibly more relaxed and she sighed deeply, shaking her head. "I want to be done with this. I cannot wait for this ship to dock."

"Well that won't be long from now," He assured, checking his watch. "Twenty after twelve on the 16th. I think we're due for land on the 17th."

"Excellent," She leaned into his body, and he slipped an arm around her to draw her close. "We'll head straight for California and hit Santa Monica as soon as possible." She paused, looking up into his face. "Well that is, if you really want to do all of that."

"Course I do," He assured her. "We'll hit the pier right away. I'll show you everything and we'll live on the beach."

Coming to the room, Rose turned and kissed him. "And we'll never eat caviar and we'll drink a lot of beer and never work a job that we hate."

"Those are some high hopes," He joked, kissing her forehead. "Hopefully I can keep up with them. But for now, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling the next twenty four hours will be the craziest of the whole week we've been at sea." She nodded and lead him inside, truly ready to lay down and sleep through the night after the events of that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight on the Ship of Dreams

Dénouement

AN-

Many thanks to my loyal readers. This story has accumulated over 1,400 hits, and I never expected that it would be clicked on that many times! Special thanks to Nutzkie for his help keeping the facts straight, and for being as layout savvy as I try to be!

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed, particularly PreciousPrincess and ArtemisKey, who have stuck with the story for a little while now!

I dedicate this last installment to all of you.

* * *

[April 17th, 11:34 UTC]

It was quite a spectacle. Ruth could not recall having seen something so strange, and then hearing so many people chattering around her about it. She had opted to take some air on the boat deck and no sooner had she paused at a rail than the sun had gone dark for no more than a couple of seconds before it had returned. Some man was ranting about a "solar eclipse" and when his wife asked what that meant, he explained that the moon had come between the earth and sun, before continuing on it's rotation. It hadn't lasted for more than a couple of seconds, and yet it was all they could talk about.

Ruth's hand clenched tightly on the railing. That goddamn moon felt like it had the right to just shove it's way between the sun and the earth. That just wouldn't do, for a few seconds or otherwise. It was time to set things right. It was finally time to get things back to the way they had been before. Hockley's betrayal wouldn't matter , when the girl had no moon to eclipse her, she would do the right thing and perhaps he would be able to live with a wife who had already experienced the things Rose undoubtedly had in all this time in steerage.

He had risked this much for them as it were, after all.

* * *

The 16th had been bliss. There was no commiserating with the wealthy and no table manners and no god awful gossip. They had spent the entire day just enjoying the cool air on deck and the ale down in the general room. They had started the day out the right way, up on the poop deck under a blanket, sharing smuggled breakfast goods between laughs when they too witnessed the marvelous eclipse. Something about it seemed terrifying to Rose, to see the sun vanish like that, even for so brief of a time. She looked at Jack as soon as it was over with a frown creasing her brow. "I have a bad feeling…"

"We make port today, you better not!" He joked, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." One of his hands dropped to clasp hers gently, and she smiled softly at him, leaning to share a gentle little kiss.

"Ah!" They jumped in unison at the sound and looked up with sheepish smiles. Thomas Andrews approached with a subtle little smile that grew when he was sure he had recognized them. "Jack, Rose. I was hoping to catch you before you disembarked." Several other members of the guarantee group that he was apart of had trailed behind him, chatting over the last few things they had worked on, oblivious to the couple in front of their boss. "Is there anything about Titanic that you would see changed?"

Glancing at Jack and reading his expression she smiled and returned her eyes to the shipbuilder. "Mr. Andrews, I think I can speak for everyone on board when I say everything is perfect. You did a wonderful job."

"Nicest ride in third class I've ever had," Jack agreed, winking as he tightened his arm around Rose's shoulders. "Although I wouldn't complain about having a little more freedom to roam."

Andrews said nothing to that, he knew Jack was joking as best as he could. Changing the way classes ranked on board a vessel would not change the way they behaved period. But he appreciated the honesty and nodded his thanks. "I truly hope you find what you're looking for, you're both very kind." He sighed, glancing around himself. "I myself look forward to getting back home for a bit. I miss my daughter terribly."

"You have a daughter?" Rose inquired, sitting forward a little, her interest clearly piqued. Jack chuckled and Andrews nodded, his smile widening by the moment.

"I do, Elizabeth. We call her Elba, because E-L-B-A are her initials it's. . ." He blushed slightly. "Well it's silly I suppose but I adore her. Very much."

"Mr. Andrews? Captain Smith has asked to speak with you."

Jack and Rose looked at the officer requesting him and waved their goodbyes as he bowed slightly with a wink. "I hope we see one another again."

"I plan to be building ships for many more years to come, Young Rose. You will always be welcome aboard one of those vessels," Waving, he excused himself and followed the officer, his little crew in toe to the bridge. Rose watched for a moment, wondering why all men of their station could not be more like Thomas Andrews before she turned her attention to Jack as he stood and snatched up her hand.

"C'mon. Let's get changed and start packing up. Molly invited us to lunch up above."

Seeing him standing there, his face bronzed from all his recent sun, blonde hair flipping around in the breeze, Rose realized how lucky she was. He was truly the embodiment of the freedom they so sought. She used his hand to help herself stand and linked her arm with his, allowing him to lead her down to their room so they could get ready to eat their last meal aboard the RMS Titanic.

* * *

Rose had urged Jack to go ahead and collect Molly from her room, and had promised to meet him at the top of the Grand Staircase. Jack had spent the time in between arriving at her room and walking Molly there sputtering about how he didn't understand how a woman of any 'class' could take so damn long getting ready. Molly was particularly sunny about it, and simply said that it would be worth his while today. Jack didn't understand that. Being with Rose was worth it any day, but for some reason, he felt like going with it.

He was less than pleased to see Cal waiting on the landing as well, but he simply glanced at Jack before turning his attention back to the Countess of Rothes, whom seemed to be discussing something of great importance with him. Jack shook his head and leaned against the banister, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He didn't really understand this whole culture but he supposed none of them, Rose excluded, understood him either. There was a fair balance there. He didn't know why he kept agreeing to exposing himself to it all.

There was an audible gasp among the people standing with them and he glanced up to the entrance to see Rose standing there, beaming at him. She was wearing one of her fancier dresses, in all white, with elaborate beading and lace that reminded him of her dinner outfits and her hair was hanging down her back, unpinned. Just the way he loved it. There were two delicate looking white flower pins in her hair, and he had never seen her so…radiant. Molly nudged him, and he approached, smiling. "Wow. You look incredible, Miss Dewitt Bukater."

"Yes she does," Cal chimed in, stepping forward. "But something is missing." He drew The Heart of the Ocean from his pocket and strolled over to step behind his former fiancee. She tensed visibly but remained still as he fastened the necklace around he neck, patting her shoulder. "Something blue, I think."

Jack was perplexed at first, wondering how Cal had ended up with the necklace again in the first place and why he was marking her with it in front of him. And why Rose wasn't stopping him, and that's when it dawned on him. She had wanted him to. She wanted him to symbolically give her away. She wanted to marry Jack.

"Rose?" He said, his voice quivering a little. "I…you planned this?"

"I did, after dinner last night I went to see Cal and Molly." She took a few steps toward him to take his hands and Jack saw the chaplain appear in the doorway, smiling at them. "I thought what better place for us to be married than the grandest ship in the world?" She smiled up into his face. "The Ship of Dreams."

Staring into her face, he realized this was as much for him as it was for her. Jack had had the crumby end of everything his whole life. Rose was giving him another little taste of her world, but she was there. That was what mattered. That made it count. He bent to kiss her and as their lips met, the chaplain blessed the union and Jack made a brief mental note to pick up a ring for her as soon as they docked. They were asked to sign a license, which would have to be notarized in New York.

Just as Jack finished scribbling his name on the correct line, the entire party that had witnessed the event as well as the bride and groom turned to look down the next level as they heard a scuffle ensue. "NO! This is not HAPPENING!"

Rose groaned. "Mother…"

There were more gasps, this time, frightened ones as Ruth pushed her way up the stairs. An officer was yelling from where she had just come, and she was waving his Webley pistol at the group, leading the ladies to leap out of the way. Jack immediately crossed the gun's path to block it from pointing at Rose, and Rose immediately began to struggle to overpower him so she could protect him as well. "No! Mother, stop this! Just leave us be!"

Ruth laughed out loud at that, her hand still quivering with the gun. "Rose, darling. I have one thing left in this world, and that is you. I won't see you wasting your life away carrying penniless spawn in a drafty shack with only water and bread to sustain yourself. You were born to be better than that. I wanted you to have more of a life than that."

"You wanted me to be a _slave_! You only pushed for the marriage because…"

"Rose, not another word."

"Because we're WORTHLESS, mother, and everyone knows it by now. That's why you were stealing from me and that's what Lovejoy would have told the purser if you hadn't shot him like a mad dog!"

Ruth's eyes were filled with tears and her hand shook more intensely. Here she was, ripped to her core by her own flesh and blood, and the man who had defiled her and brainwashed her to act this way was standing there claiming his right as her husband. Her stomach knotted in complete disgust and she cocked the gun. As she did, the sound jarred Rose into a panic and she shoved Jack with all of her might. He toppled to the ground just as Ruth pulled the trigger and there was another tussle as someone took Ruth down to the ground.

The Countess screamed in horror and Rose hit the floor. She heard Jack scream her name, but she couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't _feel. _How ironic life was, today she had become Jack's wife. Titanic was going to dock at any given moment and her own mother had slaughtered her in cold blood while trying to kill Jack. Perhaps cold blood was a literal term, as she felt nothing but cold heaviness on her chest. Jack crawled over and touched her face, squeezed her trembling hand and rand his hands along her chest and shoulders. "Rose, Rose, darling, sweetheart…" He gasped. "You're okay!"

"I..I am?" She asked, finally finding the courage to look at her chest. No blood. No gaping wound. Just that god forsaken necklace, and the diamond, having lost some of it's glisten, looked scratched. She exhaled shakily, her eyes filling with suppressed tears as she choked back a sob. "I…I am! I'm okay, I…"

She heard a wheeze and some gasping and looked to her left to see Cal lying just a few inches away. His hand was covering the leftmost side of his stomach, and Rose saw blood ooze up through the cracks of his fingers as he tried desperately to remain calm. She called his name and scrambled over to him, noting how pale he had already become, and the massive amount of blood that was trickling down the magnificent wooden staircase. The Countess was nearby, on her knees, her face covered in tears, but she dared not touch him in that state. Rose felt absolute disgust at her behavior.

"Caledon," She crawled to him and dragged him slightly to lay him across her lap, careless of the blood that was now staining her beautiful white dress. "Cal, I'm here. It's me." She sort of remembered the feel of him diving in front of her too late, but the bullet had hit 56 carats of blue diamond rather than her skin. That lucky of a miss, and yet not lucky enough. Cal was not going to be okay. She knew from his eyes and how desperately he tried to hide the severity of the wound from her. "You should have stayed still."

He scoffed, his voice shaky and weak. "And risked…seeing you killed on your wedding day?" He stumbled for his breath momentarily and then he smiled, his teeth stained with blood. "Never."

Rose choked on a sob and bent to kiss his cheek, her hand covering his on the wound. She looked around desperately, her eyes shining with tears. "Can we get a doctor over here please?" She looked back to him. "It's going to be okay, all right? Help will come. There has to be a doctor on this goddamn ship."

"No need for language Rose…" He joked, his eyes fluttering.

"Cal! No. Stay awake!" The sobs were coming harder as he faded away. "Someone help, please!"

She heard Jack a little further off and realized he had run to find help. "Clear the way! Move, please! I have a doctor here, please move! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! Thank you!" She smiled down at him and suddenly felt his hand go limp under hers. He wasn't trying to stave off the bleeding. He wasn't breathing. His mouth hung wide open and his body was still. "No, no, Cal…"

The doctor was standing over them and he looked grim, shaking his head. "Even if we get his heart pumping again, what little blood is left in his body will just pump out as well. He's gone, Miss." She felt Jack's hands on her shoulders and she allowed the doctor to remove Cal from her lap before Jack helped her stand and pulled her tightly into his arms, kissing her head.

"I just didn't want him to die alone…"

"Rose," He winced, kissing her. "I'm not angry with you. You have a heart of gold. I get that." Somewhere in the near distance Ruth was calling her name and so Rose just buried her face in Jack's shirt, lamenting, privately, the loss of someone who in the end, turned out to be a decent human being. He had been willing to save her life, and had sacrificed his own to do it. Perhaps Caledon Hockley was not the self righteous pig she had assumed he was.

Jack didn't pause to wait for anyone to come for them. He swept her up in his arms, stuck the marriage license in his shirt, and carried her back down to their room to wait out the final couple of hours aboard the ship in peace. He held her to him as she cried for a little while and when she was done grieving for Cal, and in a way, for her mother, he lead her up to where the gangway door was for third class so they could be one of the first pairs off of the ship.

It wasn't what he would have expected from a honeymoon, but it meant something. That counted too.

* * *

"Miss?"

Rose blinked and looked up at the steward that was trying to get her attention. "Ma'am I mean. The master-at-arms wants to escort you to the nearest police precinct, so you can tell him everything you saw. About what happened today."

"Thank you," She said softly, her hand automatically searching for Jack's near her. He caught it and smiled reassuringly at her, kissing the back. Officer Bailey appeared with a grim smile, and lead them down the gangway to a waiting car. Rose paused and turned to look back at the ship, and realized it didn't look as glorious and brand new as it had when she had boarded with Cal and her mother. It seemed dingy and old and dark, and she wouldn't like to ever go back again.

Up on the boat deck movement caught her attention and she realized it was Mr. Andrews waving to her. She couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly and waved back. She was happy that at least he could go and see his child. She only wished he somehow could have stopped that horrible afternoon from having come to pass. Jack helped her into the car and they were driven to the police station to finish up with that chapter of their lives.

Jack had brought the paper home a week later, having been out job hunting, and Rose had felt her heart break all over again just looking at the front of it. The headline burned into her like a hot iron that might have been forgotten on a shirt too long.

TITANIC SINKS! GREAT LOSS OF LIFE!

Apparently they had struck an iceberg on the trip back to Southampton. Rose instantly remembered the lifeboat capacity she had discussed with Mr. Andrews and that the ship had been fully booked back to England, despite the two grisly murders committed on board during the first leg of the maiden voyage. Reading further, she learned a great deal of the crew lost their lives along with Mr. Andrews himself. Halfway home and halfway to Elba, he was gone in less than two hours time.

It hit hard, but it was not the end of their world. Rose was just grateful that it had not happened when they had been on board. She couldn't imagine she would survive a ship sinking from under her. Her understanding from the papers was that most of the people killed were third class, and they were men. Women and children, while not without a few men, were given priority for the lifeboats. Captain Smith, who had been lovely to her when she had met him, was gone too. What a way to retire.

Months later, life went on, and Ruth was awaiting trial. Rose didn't keep up with it much at all. She had so many more things to be concerned with. Jack had begun work in a bookstore near to there little apartment and was still sketching on the side. Rose had returned the necklace to Nathan Hockley at Cal's funeral, it felt like the least she could do after he had given his life for her, and despite his obvious disdain for her now, he had thanked her curtly before walking away. Rose wondered if a man like him hurt for the loss of his son. But she didn't think she'd ever find out.

She did suspect that Jack would be greatly pained at the loss of their child. Even being gone from the house eight hours a day, he would returned smelling like musty old books and would immediately duck to kiss the swell of her belly. "Hello, little mouse, I'm home!" He would always say, making her laugh and hug him close to her, grateful to have him in her world after everything that had happened. He would always hug her quickly, kiss her and say "All right, tell me everything you did or read or saw or heard today!"

Years later, life was rather perfect. Rose was working in pictures, and Jack had opened a little studio to work in and sell his artwork in. The children were almost old enough to start school and would spend their days chasing their mother on the beach overlooking the Santa Monica pier before she had to go and work. They were all frequent models for Jack's work, which had expanded into watercolors and other paintings. His biggest sell had been a picture of Rose sitting in the sand pointing out at the ocean with their elder son, Tom, in her lap.

When their daughter had been born two years after Tom, Rose had given him creative license over her name. And what with her having named the boy after both his friend, whom he rarely got to see and the shipbuilder that had helped bring them together, Jack only thought it was fair to name their second child after the person who had given Rose her life. Calliope Dawson was like her brother in that she was a good mix of her parents look wise, but she had her mother's burning personality. And she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Five years from their wedding day, Rose was sitting on the porch, having given up, for now, on learning lines. She had opted to just enjoy the way the breeze made her hair flip around, and remembered watching the way the wind had made Jack's do the same. Something cold touch her hand and she opened her eyes to see Jack was offering her a great big glass of beer. Laughing, she took it and took a few good chugs from the mug before wiping her mouth. Her husband laughed.

"Still can't believe you drink like that." He took a modest sip from his own mug.

"I still can't believe what you've done to your hair." She retorted, smirking over at him.

"What! I like it!"

"I hate it!" She laughed, reaching to touch his chopped tresses. "But I suppose I can get used to it if you get used to the way I drink."

"Eh, I guess to each his own."

Rose peaked around the corner to the front door. "They went down fast. Did you bribe them or something?"

"Twenty dollars a piece," He joked, winking at her before sitting down next to her. "So did you decide about whether you want to go to New York next week?"

She shrugged. "Not really. They didn't go down in New York, it just seems silly to hold a service there." Jack nodded but remained silent. Rose glanced over at him, reaching to run her fingers down his cheek. "You're getting old." She mused, and he raised his eyebrow at her. "You need to stop getting so old."

"Well I can't help that you age at the rate of a snail," He joked, planting a generous kiss on her cheek. "So five years. Any regrets?"

"Aside from letting you get that haircut?" She tapped her mouth thoughtfully with a finger, then downed the remainder of her beer before setting the mug aside. "Nope." Her answer was short, but appropriate and stated with true conviction. They laughed and she asked, "How about you?"

"Hmm," He shrugged. "Wish I had written a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line when I had the chance. But then I remember that you married me on their doomed ship and life is all right." He dragged her to sit in front of him so he could slip his legs around her, planting little kisses on her neck.

"It really is, isn't it?"

"Couldn't be better," He agreed, moving his line of kisses to her jaw. "What's say we go inside and you can punish me for my oh so awful haircut?"

Rose shook her head. "All right, but if you wake up the kids, you're sleeping with them in their room tonight." Taking his offered hands, she pulled herself to her feet and swept right past him when he reached to be helped up by her in returned. He laughter sounded through the screen door as he sat there, dumbstruck, amused and aroused at her playfulness. Perhaps even after all this time, things could continue to get interesting after all.


End file.
